Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, computer implemented methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for modeling an enterprise.
Description of Related Art
An enterprise in general is a unit of economic organization or activity. These activities may be used to develop and deliver products and/or services to a customer. An enterprise may be composed of a number of functions and operations such as for example, purchasing, manufacturing, marketing, finance, engineering, and research and development.
Persons wishing to improve the performance of the operations of the enterprise may chose to create a model of the enterprise. Enterprise modeling is the process of building models of whole or part of an enterprise with process models, data models, resource models and or new ontologies etc. Enterprise modeling may also include enterprise architecture (EA), which is the process of translating business vision and strategy into effective enterprise change by creating, communicating and improving the key requirements, principles and models that describe the enterprise's future state and enable its evolution.
Practitioners of EA are often referred to as enterprise architects. An enterprise architect is a person responsible for performing this complex analysis of business structure and processes and is often called upon to draw conclusions from the information collected. The conclusions generated as part of the enterprise architecture are often used to implement changes to the enterprise to improve the efficiency, effectiveness, agility, and durability of the enterprise.